


Found

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie finally feels found with Buck in his life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Found

"What happened" Buck asks, tiredly over the phone. It is past eleven and he is woken up by a call from Eddie. This is nothing unfamiliar. Usually Eddie would call him late at night if Christopher is having nightmares; Buck being one of the few people that can calm him down. So when Eddie calls him at quarter past eleven it's not alarming.

"Umm..." Eddie says on the other line- shifting in the background. Eddie is not really one to be out late at night, so when he calls him with cars being heard- passing by in the background- he gets confused.

"What. What is it Eddie?" Buck says, when Eddie trails off.

"Can you come and get me?"

To Buck, it's not even surprising that he is calling him at a time like this. It's the fact that he can't bring himself home with his car. Eddie's always prepared; one step ahead at all times.

"Where are you- and at this time Eddie why-"

"Can you just come and get me please Buck?" Eddie starts, interrupting Buck's scolding "I'll turn on my location. Just- please, it's important."

Buck sighs into the phone. He knows he can't say no to him.

"Fine. Stay there. I'm coming to get you." he says firmly; already getting up from his position on his bed and grabs the keys hanging on the hook; opting to put his phone in between his shoulder and ear.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Eddie replies, and hangs up the phone- leaving Buck hanging on the other line.

-

It doesn't take him long to arrive at whatever place Eddie decided it would be a good idea to go at, at eleven at night.

"Hey!" Eddie says ecstatically- waving for Buck to come over as he exits his car. They are standing in the middle of a field, with flowers filling the empty space around them for miles.

"What is this place." Buck asks. This is new to him because Eddie never goes out into nature like this unless he's with him.

"It's a field." he replies simply; as though it was the most obvious thing.

"I know that. I'm asking why were you here. Why are we here?" Buck questions as he gazes upon the flowers ahead; eyes catching Eddie's truck in the back. "I thought you said you need a ride. Your car is right there."

"I know. I just wanted you to come here." he says. Eddie is a man full of secrets, that Buck has yet to discover. He likes it.

"No." Eddie starts, which earns him a confused face on Buck's end "I brought you out here for a reason." Eddie goes to grab Buck's hand in his, leading him to the back of his truck.

"Do you see those trees back there." Eddie grabs Buck's head, turning it to face where he is looking "It reminded me of you."

"What?" Buck says- hitting Eddie on the shoulder playfully "I know I'm tall, but to call me out here at nearly midnight just to call me a tree is cruel."

"I'm sorry." Eddie laughs "That's not what I meant- although, that is very true." he finishes, earning him another slap to the arm from Buck. "That tree is all the way on the other side of the field; far away from the rest of the flowers. All alone and isolated- lost."

"Doesn't that make you the tree then?" Buck teases, earning himself a slap from Eddie this time.

"I mean- I guess, but that wasn't the point. Let me continue." he says as Buck puts his hands up in defense. "That's how I felt before I met you. I-"

"Aww, poor baby." Buck interrupts

"Do I have to kiss you to shut up?" Eddie explains

"I mean, I don't mind." he teases, causing Eddie to stare at him. Leveling the eye contact between them with a stern look. "Okay fine, continue."

Eddie rolls his eyes at him. "All the flowers around the tree are beautiful. They bring and guide the sunlight towards them; they make the tree less lonely and loved because it has those around who care." he pauses- looking at his fingers below and swinging his dangling legs back and forth in front of him "You are the flower to my tree. When I first met you, things were rough and we can both agree on that. But through-out time, you have guided me to know who I am. Buck," Eddie turns to face Buck "You are the sunshine in my life and have made me felt found beyond anything. I love that you understand my emotions, even when I don't express it, and know that you and Christopher bring the greatest joys in my life. I brought you out here because I know you love nature; that you like to list all the facts about trees and how much pollen bees take in from flowers. And I love you for all those reasons and more. So I thought that this would be the perfect place to ask you to marry me." Eddie finishes as he is getting off of his seat on the truck beside Buck and goes down on one knee in front of him; pulling out a box.

Buck eyes start to well up- smiling down at Eddie like he is his whole world.

"Evan Buckley. Will you marry-" Buck doesn't wait for Eddie to finish and instead he plunges on him covering him in kisses.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes."

After the millions of kisses that Buck covers Eddie's face with, they stay there on the back of the truck staring past the field at the large tree.

"Eddie, you were never lost." Buck smiles sincerely

Buck's right. He was never lost, but he finally feels found. Isn't that what we're all searching for?


End file.
